


Comfort

by eerian_sadow



Series: Nobilius [34]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Gen, Mentions of Mech Preg, Premature Birth, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Soundwave and his newest recordicon have survived the trauma of a birth that was far too early. Now the rest of their family needs to comfort (and be comforted.)
Relationships: Soundwave & cassettecons, mentioned Megatron/Soundwave, ravage & ratbat
Series: Nobilius [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/861736
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmouse15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a birthday gift for Mmouse15 way back in December, and I wrote it kind of on time and everything, but then it wasn't the happy-happy fluff I wanted and I put off posting it. Sorry, M. I hope you like it anyway.

Soundwave was resting on a partly elevated berth when Ravage nosed the door to his recovery room open. His torso was covered with a thermal wrap and there was an energon drip attached to one arm, but he was obviously awake. He was staring blankly at an entertainment feed as his hand stroked carefully along the back of the smallest recordicon Ravage could ever remember seeing.

It didn't even have proper color nanites yet, and there were several sensors, obviously rigged to fit the tiny frame, attached to it. If not for Soundwave’s attention, he might have thought the little mech hadn’t survived his emergency extraction.

“Soundwave?” He kept his voice low, not wanting to disturb the newspark.

“Ravage.” Soundwave gave him an exhausted smile. “Knockout allowing guests?”

“No, not yet. I snuck in.” Ravage took a few steps further into the room. “How are you?”

“Exhausted.” Soundwave glanced down at the tiny recordicon draped over his chest. “Scared.”

Ravage could understand that. They had only just found out that Soundwave was carrying the newspark when his emergence protocols had activated and attempted to expel the incompletely formed sparkling. He had been worried for Soundwave, possibly more than he had ever worried for any of his partners in the military. “I was, too,” he admitted softly. “But Knockout saved both of you.”

Soundwave sighed. “Affirmative.”

Ravage moved closer to the berth again. “May I come up?”

Soundwave needed comfort after all, and Megatron was still on Cybertron for at least another day. 

“Carefully. Knockout will be upset if sensors are unplugged.”

“I am always careful.” Ravage jumped onto the berth and wasted no time in cuddling against his deployer’s side. Soundwave’s other hand rested on his head almost immediately and he knew that he had been right to offer the reassurance. “Have you named him?”

“Negative. Megatron--”

“Boss!” Enemy’s voice interrupted the deployer. Ravage lifted his head enough to see Enemy and both his brothers peeking around the door that he had left open. “Can we come in? Frenzy’s got a message from Megatron for you.”

Soundwave’s hand tensed on Ravage’s head for a brief moment. Then he nodded. “Rumble, Frenzy, Enemy will be extremely careful.”

“Course we will!” Enemy stepped into the room, followed by Rumble and Frenzy. They wasted no time climbing onto the berth with them and settling as carefully around Soundwave and the newspark as Ravage had been. 

Frenzy smiled from where he was resting his head on Soundwave’s shoulder. “Megatron says to tell you that he’ll help you pick a name after he gets back and that he wants a picture of the little guy.”

“And that he’s sorry he’s gone,” Rumble added as he snuggled in next to Ravage. “Those slaggers in Kaon wouldn’t let him leave early.”

“Soundwave knew Megatron would be unable to return.” the deployer sighed again. “Frenzy may send image files back to Cybertron after sparkling’s next check up.”

“Great. He’ll love that.”

“You should let us take them,” Laserbeak added, soaring into the room on nearly silent thrusters. Buzzsaw followed a moment behind. They both landed at the head of Soundwave’s berth and nuzzled his faceplates. “We’ve both got better image stabilizers than any of you.”

“Cause we were made to break stuff,” Enemy retorted. “But you both stink at that.”

“Younglings, settle down,” Ravage moved just enough to be able to rest his head next to the sparkling. “If Knockout hears you bickering, he’ll throw us all out.”

Soundwave looked at them all with a fond smile, and agreed. “Soundwave, will allow it.”

“Aw, boss!” The triplets were united in their dismay, but they settled against him without any further comments.

“We’ll behave, Soundwave.” Laserbeak sounded amused, but she didn’t hesitate to settle against the berth, though she kept her head resting against his. Buzzsaw mirrored her pose on Soundwave’s other side. 

“Get some recharge, Soundwave,” Ravage said once everyone had settled. “I will keep my optics on the newspark and call Knockout if anything changes.”

Warm and surrounded by the majority of his family, Soundwave’s recharge protocols were obviously overriding his fear before the felinoid had even finished speaking. “Soundwave, grateful.”

“I am, too,” Ravage replied. Grateful, that Soundwave was here to be watched over and so was their new sibling. “Recharge well.”

-_-_-_-

Knockout found them like that joors later, with everyone in recharge except Ravage and the newspark. The newspark was cheeping at the adult recordicon, and Ravage was responding with soft binary clicks. The medic made sure to save the moment in a video file to share with  
Soundwave once he was online again. Then he stepped into the room.

“I thought I locked that door, Ravage.”

“You did.” Ravage replied, unrepentant. “I unlocked it. Soundwave needed us.”

“I'd be angry, but his core temperature is finally normalized and he’s actually recharging, which is a vast improvement.” Knockout checked the monitors and made a thoughtful sound. “The sparkling is looking better, too. What have you been doing?”

“Talking to him. He hasn’t been distressed, so I did not wish to worry you.”

“That wasn’t what I was expecting you to say. Given your age, i was expecting some ancient knowledge on how to care for newly sparked recordicons.” The medic smiled to show he was teasing. “He needs his fuel and supplements now. That’s his least favorite thing, so far. Why don't you keep talking to him, and we’ll see if it helps him stay calm.”

“Of course, doctor.” Helping fuel the newspark would be one less thing for Soundwave to worry over later, and if the sound of his voice helped, then Ravage would make certain he was available for every fueling session until the newspark could do it on his own. 

After all, they had only made it this far by helping take care of each other.


End file.
